One of the common functions of a graphical user interface (GUI) used in a computer (PC) is to display a cursor, which is typically in the form of an arrow icon, although other icons can be displayed as the cursor. The position of the cursor on the display is controlled by the user, by using keys on keyboard, in conjunction with a user program being run on the PC. The form and position of the cursor on the display is provided by the GUI, under commands supplied from the user program.
Thus for example, a cursor can be in the form of an arrow when positioned on the alphanumeric entry portion of the display, but can be controlled to change to a different form when it is positioned by the user to be over a command icon located in a ribbon at an edge of the alphanumeric entry portion of the display.
It is important to recognize that the user positions the cursor at a location where the user's attention is focused. Intensity of the focusing of the user's attention is often so strong at the cursor position that the user can miss the change in an icon or the introduction of a new icon on the display caused by another function which is not under immediate control by the user, such as a program operating in background.
For example, it is common that computer terminals are used to receive fax messages, announcements of the receipt of electronic mail (E-mail) or announcements of incoming telephone calls. These functions are typically performed in background to the program being run, and cause display of an icon corresponding to the function, e.g. an icon illustrating a piece of paper in the case of receipt of a fax, an envelope in the case of a E-mail message waiting to be read, and a flashing telephone set in the case of an incoming telephone call. These icons are typically placed by the operating system in a fixed location in foreground, along an edge or adjacent a corner of the PC display, in a ribbon, etc. Due to the intensity of concentration by the PC user at the location of the cursor, these fixed icons are often overlooked, destroying the timeliness of access to the associated function.